Acerca de ti
by IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl
Summary: La traduccion de about you, segndo capitulo, Akito recibe ayuda despues de ser forzada por este desconocido, raro, verdad?
1. Chapter 1

About you. Acerca de ti. 

Este fic tiene de parejas a Kureno/Arisa, Kureno/Akito, Akito/OCC, y Akito/Shigure, les encantara.

Perspertiva de _Kureno_.

_Ella comenzo a besar mi cuell´p suavemente, pero por alguna razon se detuvo_.

_-¿que pasa? -pero no me dijo ni una palabra, solo comenzaste a llorar por lo bajo y te alejaste de mi -¿akito?_

-Dejame sola Kureno -y_ despues comenzasdte a llorar mucho_- LARGARTE, YA SE TODO Y NO NECESITO TU LASTIMA. DEJAME QUIERO SEGUIR SOLTERA, SOLA! -y _siguio llorando amargamente, deje su cuarto y me colapse totalemtne derrotado_.

-_Lo siento Akito_.

_Aun no puedo creer como se entetó de lo mio y Arisa, quiza Shigure le dijo algo, pero eso no importa, YO AMO A AKITO y no quiero verla sufrir._

_Pero "ella" tiene razon, soy tan sucio como Shigure o alguien más pero... bueno, Hatori tiene razon, no puedo amar a dos mujeres, debo elegir entre ellas._

----------Algunos dias despues-----

_Ha sido duro, pero elegi a Arisa._

_Me siento lastimado por Akito, pero mi corazon me llevo con Arisa._

_Cuando menos, esta nochje debo hacer la sentir amada antes de dejarla, despues de todo no tengo relacion con la familia, pero duele el hecho de que vayas a sufrir por mi cullpa pero lo prefiero a que sufras a casa rato por mi._

_Fui a tu cuarto y comence a besarte a lamer tus labios y quitarte toda la ropa, a besar tu hermoso cuerpo y tocar ese deseado lugar no pusiste resistencia, pero como si entendieras la situacion comenzaste a llorar como si eso fuea lo unico que supieras hacer_.

-Kureno... por favor...

_No obedeci esta vez, me quite la ropa y me fui introduciendo dentro de ti, de una forma delicada, despacio para no lastimarte y aceleranmdo poco a poco y gimiendo de placer._

_Siempre me haecs gemir, gritar, explotar de placer y esta noche debo pagarte esas atenciones para mi._

_-Akito!... Ah!_

_Dejaste de llorar, pero_...

-Ah! Kureno... detente... -_lloraste al llegar al orgasmo pero no me detuve_- por favor no... ¡ah! me hagas sufrir mas... ¡para¡Ah!

_Pero no me detuve. si debo dejarte debes saber cuanto te amo, cuanto te deseo_.

_-¡te amo...¡Te amo Akito!_

-¡Yo... no... quiero¡Solo vete!

_Me arrojaste con todas tus fuerzas, llorando y cubriendo tu cuerpo_.

-Ya no quiero ser un juguete nunc mas, solo dejame sola, ya te habia dicho.

-----Dos semanas despues-----

_Me atrevi a visitar a Shigure, ya que desde ese dia no me paraba en la casa de Souma._

_-Shigure ¿has visto a Akito? Estoy preocupado por ella_.

-No veo por qué -algo anda mal, lo siento- si ella no vale nada.

_-Pero Shigure... realmente necesito saber ¿vcómo esta ella?_

-Ella esta muerta.

_-¡¿QUE?!_

-Ya te dije, muerta no come, no camina, no grita y Hatori ya no la puede ayudar, se quiere morir y nadie la detendrá.

-_Pero... pero... no puedo dejarla morir, la amo_.

-Muy tarde, la perdiste. por tu propio camino.

_Shigure tenía razon, sabia que su alma se romperia y nadie la podra ayudar_.

-Después de todo, nadie la amaba realmente¿para que preocuparte?

_**-¡Hijo de perra!**_

_Golpee a Shigure, pero el de inmediato me tumbo y comenzo a patearme y golpearme_.

-Te odio Kureno¡te odio por robarme el amor de Akito¡te desprecio!

_Si Toru no llegaba en el momento, seguro estuvira muerto en el momento_.

-¡Shigure tranquilo!

_Me dejo y ella trajo algunas vendas_.

-¿Estas bien Kureno?

-Kureno, te quiero fuera de mi casa AHORA MISMO.

_La chica no dijo nada. despues de ver como me dejo Shigure, pensaba que Akito era agresiva._

_Sali de ahi, nada tenia que hacer, y comenxe a caminar sin rumbo_.

-Kureno.

_Esa voz, Arisa Uotani_.

-¡Kureno"¿qué te paso?

_-Un accidente -le menti- ¿y a ti?_

_Trato de sonreir y me beso con cuidado_.

-Te extrañe y por eso te buscaba. ¿vienes conmigo?

_Fue extraño. acerca de ti Akito, besar tu boca es todo para mi. Arisa no me hace sentir lo mismo. No te puedo apartar de mi pensamiento... lo mejor será dejarte volar, rezare por tu bienestar_.

Termina la perspertiva de Kureno, continuara pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

About you. 

Capítulo dos Esa hermosa mujer.

Es mi trabajo, soy un socio sexual. No es la mejor manera de decirlo, pero amo mi trabajo.

Hasta ese día. Ella vino sola.

No sé por qué, pero se veía perdida... rota.

El jefe le habló, yo solo veía, jamás sabré por qué pero... La quiero, besarla, abrazarla, hacerle el amor.

Seguro estoy loco, pero eso no importa, caminé y puse mi mano en su hombro. Ella era pequeña y pálida. Sus ojos oscuros estaban perdidos, eso me encendió.

-¿Quieres un paseo en mi caballo? -dijer, per ella no dijo nada- Jefe, puedo tomarla¿verdad? -mi jefe solo se fue- Hola, no quiero asustarte, pero ahora, justo ahora, eres mía y te haré muchísimas cosas sucias con tu trasero¿te molesta?

Que milagro, ella finalmente abrió la boca.

-Yo... quisiera... comer algo... antes... de entregarme a ti.

Sonreí. Afortunadamente, tenemos un restaurante, ordenamos un bistec y algo de vino, y comimos en silencio, ya que ella no habló hasta terminar el filete.

-Yo pago.

No la culpo, el filete estaba caro.

-Bueno, comimos algo delicioso¿quieres el postre? Te lo haré como un caramelo, suave y dulce, muy dulce.

Pero ella tenía otros planes.

-Solo quiero hablar con alguien más. Es todo.

Ahora estoy enojado. La tomé violentamente y la conduje al hotel.

-¡No me jodas! -la arrojé a la cama y comencé a tocar su piel.

-¡Detente¡O te mataré!

-Seguro.

Intentó resistirse, pero soy mas fuerte que ella, asi que le hice el amor, error, la jodi, la jodi con fuerza, dolorosamente, con toda mi fuerza. Muchas veces por la noche.

Y entonces, descubri mi error.

-¿que? Lo disfrutaste¿o no?

-No. No me gusta ser violada. Solo queria hablar, le dije a tu jefe pero... a el solo le importa el dinero y a ti mi cuerpo.

-Vamos, no chingues, te gustó, verdad?

Finalmente ella hablo mas, y descubri que realmente estaba rota

-Me gusta el sexo como a todo el muindo pero ni siquiera se lo que quiero. La persona que amaba mas que a nadie me abandino por que tuve sexo con otro para no perderlo, pero todo se frego, maldita sea, todo esta mal! Chingue todo, por eso me dejo! Me odio¿por qué soy tan estúpisa, tan imbecil, tan idiota¡Dios! Soy menos que suciedad, valgo nada, soy nada!!! Y para colmo, me violaste¿qué voy a hacer ahora? -trate de tocarla- ¡dejame! no pienses nada, no me toques, no te atrevas a tocarme Shigure!

Esta totalmente confundida. supongo que Shigure es su novio, o algo. Hombre ella esta llorando como mujer de funeral.

-Vamos, no es tan malo¿verdad?

-CLARO QUE ES MALO¿en que piensas¿Que sonria con una cara feliz por que la persona que amo se jodio a mi mamá y despues me dejo¿o que la persona que permanecia a mi lado me dejo tambien¿o feliz por que me violaste¡Me quiero morir!

Dicho y hecho, tomo una cuchilla (de donde la habra sacado) y trato de herirse, pero logico la detuve

-¡Espera! Escuchame suelta esa cuchilla, sierra la maldita boca y escucha mis jodidas palabras!

Wouw, se ve graciosa cuando se asusta.

-Hey, el mundo no acaba, ves? Mira la ventana, el mundo continua no es logico en tu caso pero es normal, hay padres que violan a sus hijos, los novios engañana a sus novias con otras mujeres u hombres, pero nada acaba. Si caes depende de ti levantarte Ahora estas en el suelo¿te quedas o te levantaras y seguiras adelante? El mundo sigue hasta que explote asi que no te preocupes. Intenta empezar de nuevo ok, y siento haberte forzado y no escucharte, pero es que te caes de buena, en serio.

Ella limpio sus lagrimas, sonrio un poco e hizo una llamada

-Hatori, estoy en el hotel "CAlifornia"... no, solo trae ropa limpia... si te dejare hacerme un chequeo... no escarape lo prometo -colgo y se paro frente a mi- gracias... por todo.

El sigueiten capitulo se llama "De vuelta en mis brazos! Por fin un pcoo de accion AkiGure!


End file.
